Ai no rondo
by Maso Neko-chan
Summary: Nai never existed,instead,Hikari is created and loved by Karoku until he disappears. Can she conquer the hearts of her new companions in order to find Karoku?
1. My loved one

"Karoku , Karoku?" I repeat his name relentlessly.

I suddenly see him, his back to me. When he turns around and smiles, my breath catches in my throat. The smile of my most important person makes my heart melt.

"Hikari…come here." I am mesmerized by his calm voice and feel like in a haze. My outstretched hand tries to reach him, but there is no one there anymore.

"Karoku…where have you gone?"


	2. Intro? Explication

So, anyone here anymore? I'm back with another story ( I know I haven't finished the diabolic lovers one but I really have no more interest in the dialovers universe…maybe with the appearance of the 3rd season this will change BUT UNTIL THEN Karneval will be my obsession) and, as you know, I am a reverse harem LOVER and when I saw Karneval I fell in love with the animation and colours (and Gareki) and , even though the anime was amazing (I haven't finished the manga yet) THE LACK OF ATTENTION TOWARDS A FEMALE HEROINE IS MAKING MY HEART HURT. So, as you see, I'm creating my perfect Karneval universe here. I decided for Hikari to be 15 years old like Gareki but a few months younger. I'm going to make her a Capricorn like Akari and Karoku because the MAIN pairing will be Gareki and Hikari (and Gareki being a Taurus really makes a good couple with Hikari which is Capricorn…I know this because I am a Capricorn myself) SOOOO the main focus of this story will be the retelling of Karneval with Hikari as heroine. I will not stray too much from manga and anime but obviously the male characters will be drawn to Hikari. Without further ado LET'S BEGIN.


	3. ICE

_Why is this woman touching me like this?_ I ask myself worriedly. My shackles rattle while I shift. The body above me lowers and I stare into emerald green eyes.

"Are you nervous?" She asks me and examines my face and my body.

"You have a rather nice figure, but you're still so young. In a few years you'll mature and be worth any man's attention." A warm breath down my neck draws a shiver out of me.

"Lady, can you please let me go? You're invading my personal space and I don't feel comfortable with you being this close." My voice shakes at the end. The person above me widens her eyes.

"What? You don't feel comfortable with the attention I'm giving you? You should know how lucky you are you ungraceful gal. Many men would want to be in your place, on my bed-"She stops talking and looks at my bracelet.

"That…is Karoku's. If you're thinking of taking it I won't give it to you." I declare then try to stretch my arms as much as my shackles allow me out of her reach, but she seems to not have heard me.

I notice something from the corner of my eye. The ceiling just…groaned? Just then, an explosion is heard from outside the room.

 _What is happening?_

The woman gets up and leaves without a word. I lift myself up and look at the doors she exited through.

Getting out of bed, I stand up, but then start evading blocks of stone that fall from the ceiling because of another explosion?

I notice that, with the falling of the stones, a dark haired boy falls too. Landing gracefully, he stays with his back turned to me. A nostalgic feeling wells up inside me.

This reminds me of…

 _Karoku…_

But when he turns back and I see his eyes, the image of Karoku disappears.

"You're cold."


	4. Bloody first encounter

I really couldn't wait to start this story so you probably should expect multiple updates. Also, Hikari will not be EXACTLY like Nai but I'm making her pure and innocent because she'll have to heal a lot of hearts so…Hope you're happy =))))) onwards. OH and annoying as it is I still need to do this.

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Karneval or any of the characters in this story except my OC Hikari so creators of Karneval rest assured.

* * *

"Huh? What did you just say?" I hear him asking me. While I stay frozen in the middle of the room, he already began searching the place. He turns to me after cursing and closes his eyes in annoyance. I then remember and my eyes lit up. Putting a hand behind my back and one to my chest bashfully, because the shackles are still kind of restricting my arms, I ask.

"Oh, are you going outside? I want to leave this place too. You see, I have an important person I need to find and I really should-"

"Yeah, yeah, quit your yapping. I'm not interested in your life story." He cuts me off while opening an eye and, seeing something he deems interesting, widens it. He starts to approach me slowly and I fix him with a questioning stare.

While he walks he shows me a seemingly predatory smirk.

"I will get you out."

A smile makes itself present on my face and just as I'm about to thank him for being so kind, he reaches in front of me. The sudden close contact is overbearing for me so I try to back away self-consciously, but he doesn't stop his advance.

His front is suddenly crushing mine and heat is coming to my face. My left hand is now stuck between us and I can feel his chest through his black shirt. I've never been this close to somebody in my life except Karoku. I don't know how to react and so I stay still, unable to move, feeling like my body is about to catch fire.

His warm breath fans my ear and I feel a pressure on the hand behind me.

"With the condition that I get this bracelet."

His hand is already on Karoku's bracelet, examining it. I nod quietly and tell him in a shaky voice.

"But...this is Karoku's. So if you ask him and he says its okay then you can have it."

He doesn't seem to notice my discomfort and smiles next to me.

"Then you got yourself a deal." He covers my right ear with his left hand and presses the left side of his face to my left side, not letting me see what's going on. I suddenly feel faint. I hear a dull sound and, when he lets go of me, without his support I collapse.

Before I hit the ground I feel the same two pair of arms holding me up bridal style.

"Whoa there, what happened?" I then notice my shackles have been broken and cling to his neck. When I lift my face, bright red and greyish blue eyes clash. I feel heat rise to my face again.

 _What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way!_

"It seems that you already made your first conquest." A voice resonates throughout the room. The same woman from before is staying in the doorway, expression calm.

He shifts his body to face her and she asks.

"Are you Circus?" Her eyes are searching, curious. Then she seems to reach a conclusion.

"No, you couldn't possibly be…Maybe just a petty thief?"

The boy doesn't seem too shocked by those words. He puts me down, supporting me with one hand and with the other raising a gun and pointing it at her.

"And what if I am?" My neck snaps towards him so fast it feels like I might've broken it. My eyes widen and I look at him.

 _Is he…really a thief? Isn't that bad?  
_

The woman shifts minutely

"Fine, run away." Is her soft reply.

I feel confused. She's just going to let us go? And it seems my companion feels the same.

"Huh?" Is the only thing he manages to muster.

Then, to our amazement and horror, the woman's head starts to spin and the emotionless mask shifts into a crazed grin. We recoil from the shock.

"Let's play a game of tag. But…" Malicious intent is seeping from her. Her arms elongate and take a sickly greenish colour.

"I'll catch you in no time!"

I hear a "What the hell" from next to me and look at him. He seems to understand he can't damage that…thing, so he lowers his gun and our eyes met again.

I am being picked up, but this time we're moving at fast speed. I feel anxious about this whole situation and shift in discomfort.

"Hey, you still can't move can you? Stop being a nuisance and stay still while I take us to safety." He tells me while my vision blurs. I close my eyes in fright.

A warm breath tickles my ear, while I hear a soft growl. "Hang on to me." Were the words I hear before I cling to him. Another explosion resounds in front of us and I decide to keep my eyes shut.

We stop, but I still won't open my eyes. I'm being lowered to the ground and a rough hand cups my cheek.

"You can open your eyes, we're safe for now…" A soft voice says. I open my eyes and his face is right next to mine. I widen my eyes while he does the same, both from different reasons. Before anyone can do anything, I gasp rather loudly from embarrassment and fear? I don't know anymore. The next second his hand is on my mouth.

He seems annoyed and blocks my body with his, almost in a protective manner.

 _He's trying to keep me from being seen by covering my body._

"Don't say anything. Don't make a single noise. They'll hear you. Calm down." He then frowns.

"How am I going to put up with you?"

Seeing him so displeased, I make an effort to calm myself down by examining my surroundings.

We're hiding behind a wooden box of some sort in a dark room. The calm, however, passes quickly when I hear footsteps and see a sudden light flowing through the room.

"Found them." A man shouted from outside the room while shooting at us. Fire shots have been exchanged between the boy and the man until we hear the same woman from before coming towards us. She seems to be talking to that guard, but the chatter suddenly stops. I feel him stiffening beside me.

Not being able to take the pressure anymore, I lift my head above the box, but I see nothing.

Footsteps approach us again, and in the doorway appears the creature I've feared, holding the same guard that was shooting at us before. We are looking at her, utterly terrified.

"Really, I should know better." She speaks in that haunted voice while lifting the man's neck to her mouth.

"I have to eat properly for me to have my speed."

Then we both witnessed with our eyes wide and mouths hanging wide open a bloody sight.


	5. Escape

I'm going to update this story and satisfy all Karneval fans who desire more! IT'S DECIDED! ANOTHER UPDATE!

* * *

Her mouth is moving, but I can't hear a single thing she says anymore. I'm scared. I don't know what's happening. My body can't move. My voice is stuck in my throat.

I faintly feel a powerful burst of wind and the destruction of the box in front of me, but even so I don't move an inch.

Suddenly, I'm being grabbed by a hand and thrown on the ground. Explosion after explosion occur, but my brain still can't process anything that's happening.

I didn't even feel the warm body above me that protected me from the falling debris until the warmth leaves me and I remain frozen on the ground.

Blackness threatens to consume my vision and I can only stare hopeless at the flickers of light in my vision. Going numb…

When someone puts a gentle hand on my hair, petting me, reminding me of Karoku and how he did this any time I felt uneasy or couldn't sleep, a warmth that hasn't been there since his disappearance fills me. Light spreads through my vision and the sudden change makes my head work again.

A panicked voice fills my ears and makes me fully alert again.

"-shock, what the hell can I do? I'm not a doctor nor a goddamn nurse. Physical contact help, right? How the-"I grab the, now that I can notice, shaking hand and intertwine my fingers with it, smiling happily at the owner.

"It's okay now…thank you."

I can see his slightly worried face looking down at me. He starts breathing deeply and closes his eyes.

While looking at his slightly dishevelled hair and the scratches on his face, I realise that I'm the cause of it all. If I hadn't been there, he would have left this place unharmed. I feel a dull pain in my chest.

Just when I feel him stop shaking, I suddenly start crying.

Upon hearing the soft sobbing, he opens his eyes in alarm and looks down at me.

"I'm…I'M SORRY." My shaking is now uncontrollable. He shifts uncomfortable and, before he can say anything, I continue.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I'm sorry for making you protect me. I'm sorry you had to go through all this because of m-" Before I can continue, he lets me fall from his lap on the ground, gets up and turns away.

I stay there a few seconds and look at him, surprised and with tears in my eyes.

"Don't think I did this just for you. I was the one who decided to stick to you. You had no say in the matter. Also, I'm the one who wanted that bracelet in the first place. So…stop crying." He says in a strained voice. When he says those last words his voice softens a little.

Now that I am paying attention to him, his ears are quite red.

 _Was he exhausted from carrying me?_

I start lifting myself up, but he beats me to it and extends a hand, helping me up. My face lits up and I smile prettily up at him while taking his hand.

"Stop doing that! Being all happy for no reason." He says annoyed with his face turned slightly. I see he is still red from all the exhaustion and try to mediate my comportment.

"Thank you!" I tell him again.

He turns his face to me all serious.

"I'm Gareki." He still doesn't let go of my hand. I look at our entwined hands and think that I was really lucky to meet him. If I haven't…

"And you?" His voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"I'm Hikari!" I squeeze his hand harder and he suddenly lets go, as if he was not even aware we were still holding hands.

 _What's so weird with holding hands? I used to hold Karoku's hand anytime I felt like it._

He jumps down from the high place I am and starts to walk away. Only then do I greet the sight that awaits me. Those explosions devastated the mansion we are in and there is a huge hole. Darkness awaits at the bottom. The woman is nowhere in sight.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." Gareki's annoyed voice comes down from below.

"How can I survive from jumping up this high?!" Is my shocked reply.

He just smirks in a roguish way and extends his arms.

"I'm going to catch you, of course." Saying in a cocky voice, he motions with his hand to come.

"But…" I try to reason with him.

"Don't forget our deal. I got you out, didn't I? Now you have to keep your end of the deal." He looks at my bracelet.

I widen my eyes.

 _He's right!_

I pull a determined face and try to brace myself. Then I jump into his awaiting arms.

* * *

ONE IMPORTANT THING I FORGOT MY GOD THAT'S WHAT MAKES A FANFICTION GREAT. From now on, I'm going to write in the 3rd perspective because 1st perspective is annoying and can't go in-depth other characters. Yeah…minor error in judgement? Also, from now on there won't be chapters with less than 2000 words because come on, when I read a story I usually WANT MORE and when they make an update with 500 words... WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO TRICK


End file.
